


3636

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	3636

**Being With Him**

When you don't want to say I love you because it doesn't feel like enough. It feels like less than how you feel, because how you feel is pure, deep connection, the all encompassing awe of 'my God... my _God,_ you're _everything,_ how are you _everything?'_

When his hands are your favourite hands, and his chest is your favourite chest, his voice your favourite sound, and if you could pick any song to listen to until the end of your days it would be the way he says your name.

He's the knowing between right and wrong, the feeling between love and fear, the overwhelming sensation of "it's you, it's you, it's so clearly you" when he looks in your eyes and you swear you can feel the entirety of the cosmos rejoice.

It's worth every goodbye before, every moment of grief, every night you curled in on yourself overflowing with despair and loneliness and fear. It no longer matters. You know you can withstand pain a million times stronger if it means you end up merging paths with him. It's finally understanding _why_. It's having all your questions answered with the stroke of your skin against his. It's the feeling that this is enough, this will always be enough, he's always been enough.

And it's the way you know, deep down in the core of your being, that the reason he skips over 'I love you' and goes straight to whispering 'I'm so happy' is because 'I love you' could never suffice for him either.


End file.
